The major goals of the Clinical Mental Health Academic Award for Dr. Brown are: l) development into an independent researcher in geriatric psychiatry specifically late-life schizophrenic disorder; 2) additional research training and skills necessary to function as a resource person in geriatric psychiatry, especially for the development of other researchers including geriatric psychiatry fellows; 3) development as a primary geriatric educator for medical students, residents and allied health care providers at Emory University School Of Medicine; 4) development of a research program in geriatric psychiatry that will facilitate Dr. Brown's role as a research mentor to younger researchers;. 5) initial pilot studies necessary for longitudinal research projects through RO1 funding; and 6) development of collaborative relationships with research faculty at Emory and at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. The research design will use a multidomain, neurobiological strategy that will utilize neurobehavioral and neuromorphology to characterize elderly schizophrenics with specific focus on the early-onset versus late-onset schizophrenics; subjects (elderly early-onset and elderly late-onset schizophrenics) will be administered a neuropsychological battery and will have brain magnetic resonance imaging. The research project has been designed to characterize the fundamental differences in the neuropsychological and neuromorphological expressions of schizophrenia in elderly late-onset schizophrenics when compared to elderly early-onset schizophrenics. The specific aims of the research project are: l) enhance the development of the nominee, 2) establish referral network and core procedures that future work will build upon and 3) characterize study sample.